Les Aléas de la Vie
by Zelyna
Summary: Dans Pégase, quand tu te fait pas attaquer par des Geniis, des Wraiths, des Réplicateurs, des instectes chelous, la nourriture de ton assiette, ou Beckett et Keller pour tes vaccins en retard, tu trouves toujours quelque chose d'autre de dangereux ou de chiant pour les autres à faire, c'est une règle là-bas, (même si tu le fait pas exprès). Drabbles sur la vie à Atlantis
1. Le Jour Maudit

Cet univers Stagarte se situe un peu partout dans le temps, mais pour faire simple, la série est passée, la cité est de retour à Pégase, et tout le monde est vivant. Bah oui, vous croyez qu'ils font quoi les personnages quand vous ne les regardez pas ? Il font leur petite vie, les « morts » reviennent, les méchants arrêtent d'embêter les terriens, (ils sont pas potes pour autant hein), et en général, tout se passe bien…...En général…...Bon ok j'exagère peut-être un peu...mais pas trop …...Dans Pégase, quand tu te fait pas attaquer par des Geniis, des Wraiths, des Réplicateurs, des instectes chelous, la nourriture de ton assiette, ou Beckett et Keller pour tes vaccins en retard, tu trouves toujours quelque chose d'autre de dangereux à faire, c'est une règle là-bas.

Le docteur Keller attendait. Le matériel était prêt, et ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle attendait.

Le docteur Beckett entra dans l'infirmerie, entièrement vide de tout personnel, sauf Jennifer Keller.

CB : Alors on en est où ?

JK: Nulle part, pas un seul ne s'est présenté, même pas Elizabeth…

CB : Je m'en doutait, je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs ni dans la salle de la Porte. Sérieusement c'est qu'une petite piqûre de rien du tout...

JK : C'est repartit pour un tour alors ?

CB : Eh oui, comme tout les ans…allons faire leurs vaccins.

Jennifer s'approcha de l'armoire entourée de chaînes et de cadenas à côté du bureau de Carson. Elle détacha le calendrier écossais au dessus du bureau et le secoua, une petite clé argenté tomba dans sa main et elle ouvrit l'armoire. Elle contenait des dizaine de ceintures de munitions vide, et deux répliques de P-90 adaptés aux fléchettes. Ces armes avaient été conçues spécialement pour ce jour de l'année, une révolution pour tout les médecins du SGC et d'Atlantis.

Ils s'armèrent chacun de deux ceintures qu'ils remplirent de fléchettes et d'un P-90.

CB : La chasse peut commencer...


	2. Cache-Cache

_**Attrapez-les tous ! Les Atlantes ! Ou Pokémon Go à Pégase.**_

 _Voix basse_

radio **

…

?: AïE !

?: _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

?: _dégage ton pied de mes fesses !_

?: _désolé mais y a pas beaucoup d'espace ici !_

?: _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

?: _Chut vous même merde !_

?: _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

?: _Le prochain qui dit chut je le balance dans le couloir !_

?: …

…..

CB : *Je n'ai trouvé personne dans le mess, ni dans les quartiers du personnel de l'étage 4.*

JK : *Il n'y a personne dans les laboratoires mais j'ai trouvé les mots de passe pour faire fonctionner le détecteur de vie de la cité*

CB : *Excellent ! Je te rejoins dans la salle de contrôle*

JK : *Franchement, nous faire ça TOUT les ans ? Ils savent pourtant très bien qu'ils ne pourrons pas rester cachés à tout jamais. On finit toujours par les avoir*

CB : *C'est parce que ça les amuse. Une vengeance contre toutes les piqûres du reste de l'année j'imagine*

…. …..

BAF !

?: Eh ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?

?: _Arrêtez de profiter de la situation McKay !_

RM: Mais j'ai rien fait ! Comment voulez vous que je profite alors que je suis coincé entre le mur et Ronon ? Je m'emplois à trouver de l'air là !

?: _prrfffrrff…_

?: _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

RM : _Arrêtez de rigoler Sheppard ! Je vous y verrait bien moi !_

…

Carson regarda l'écran.

CB : Eh bien , on me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là…

Sur l'écran représentant la cité, les couloirs et les pièces étaient vides, mais un nuage tellement dense de points bleus qu'on ne les distinguait plus parcourait les tuyaux d'aération.


	3. Le Loto

Disclamer : Pas à moi, pas de bol

Transmission radio en italique

….

Chuck : _Félicitation aux deux grands gagnant de notre roue de l'infortune ! Le prix à gagner cette semaine était la corvée de lavage des vitres de la tour principale ! Bonne chance à eux et nous le rappellons, ils ont le droit de se choisir une équipe de dix personnes pour les aider, j'espère pour vous que vous avez été gentils avec eux tout au long de cette semaine ! J'ai nommé : le docteur Rodney McKay et le Colonel John Sheppard! À dans deux heures pour la météo de demain sur Radio Lantienne !_

Peter : _C'était pas Radio Atlante ?_

C : _...Ouais ok ça le fait mieux…._

Ew _: Au travail vous deux !_

… _..._

Rm: Je suis sûr qu'ils le font exprès ! Ils trafiquent la loterie ! Ça fait trois semaines d'affilées que je me tape les corvées !

Js: Mais non, les deux dernière fois vous étiez nommé dans des équipes, là vous êtes le gagnant.

Rm : Pff….le gagnant….Pourquoi je suis toujours choisit dans les équipes alors ?!

Te : Peut-être que si vous étiez plus gentil avec votre équipe les gens n'auraient pas envie de se venger de vous Rodney.

Js : Et ce n'est rien comparé Kavannaught, personne ne lui a dit que la nomination est temporaire et ne s'applique qu'aux dimanches, ça fait un mois qu'il se lève tôt le matin pour nettoyer les chiottes.

Rm : ...C'est pour ça que ça fait un mois qu'ils servent Indien au mess ?

Js : ...

….

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si ça vous plaît ^^


	4. Traumatisme

Le major Lorne n'a pas été blessé ou maltraité pendant cette séquence ne vous inquiétez pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si ça vous plaît,:D

… … …...

CB : Respirez respirez, doucement calmez-vous.

Le major Lorne fondit en larmes.

L : J'en peux pluuuuus !

CB : Je vais le demander pour votre bien et celui de votre équipe, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Assis au bord d'un lit à l'infirmerie, le major délirait complètement.

L : Gnééééé...aller les chercher ! chercher….que c'est nous qu'ont y vaaaa…tout le temps monsieur, tout le temps...TOUT L'TEMPS !

CB : Oui oui major, oui, bredouilla Carson.

L'état de l'équipe deux d'Atlantis devenait de plus en plus grave.

L : J'aurais dû rester au SGC monsieur, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Au moins là-bas y reviennent tout seuls ! Comme des boomerangs monsieur...si si...des boomerangs…

Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie, tenant à la main deux voitures télécommandées.

JS : Alors Evan ? On se la fait cette course ? s'exclama joyeusement le colonel.

À sa vue, le major poussa un cri de terreur et sauta se cacher sous le lit.

L : Paeupaeupaeupaeu paaas eux !

CB : Écoutez mon petit bonhomme, j'avais réussi à le calmer ! Sortez de cette infirmerie tout de suite et je ne veux plus vous revoir !

John réfléchit un court instant, puis son visage s'illumina.

JS : Je vous jure que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici docteur ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il sortit en vitesse.

CB : Quoi ? Non...je.. Sheppard !

Mais il était déjà parti.


	5. La Fanfiction

** haut parleurs

**Je ne sais pas qui est le petit malin qui c'est amusé à faire croire au Dr Mckay qu'un Lemon McShep était un citron alien, mais maintenant qu'il à découvert la vérité, je vous conseille de fuir loin. De plus si je découvre qui est le créateur de ce réseau invisible de fictions sur les membres de la cité, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Non mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Moi et McKay ? Il va beaucoup mieux avec Beckett !**

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Il est mieux avec vous qu'avec lui Sheppard !

-…

-…..Vous venez d'entrer en guerre avec la moitié de la cité Colonel Caldwell...

-Ne me dites pas que vous en faites partie Teyla…

-...Non...Je pense qu'un Threesome serait la réponse à leur conflit…Et de toute façon, ''plus on est de fous plus on rit'' n'est ce pas un adage terrien ?

-...

-...

-…

-Hum, tiens, voilà McKay...Alors ? Vous avez retrouvé le coupable ?

-Oui !

-...Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Je lui ai remis les pendules à l'heure ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Médiocre !

-Vous lui avez dit que vous n'étiez pas gay ?

-Ou que vous préfèreriez être avec Beckett ?

-Je lui ai dit que c'était vraiment un travail de piètre qualité ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le soumis ? J'ai fait le tour du site et je n'en ai pas trouvé une seule où je vous domine ! Alors je lui ai demandé d'y remédier !


End file.
